Bittersweet love
by Yingpurin
Summary: Mikan is a fourteen year old top idol but when suddenly some exchange students came to her school and she discovered that her past is something she never want to remember or maybe not? A memory loss can lead to..........
1. Exchange students!

Ying: Hi, minna-san!! This is my first fantic for Gakuen Alice. I think this is the first fantic I ever did because I usually make up my own characters

Mikan, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Tusbasa, Misaki, Narumi: Nice to meet you Ying! Ying is the best! (Ying made them say it)

Ying: Those two over there, can you at least greet me?

Natsume: Tch! (continues reading manga)

Hotaru: Why do I have to greet an idiot with the rest of the idiots? Unless... you want to pay it, since you are my author for this story, i will give you a discount, only 3000 yen.

Ying: Like hell, i will give you the money! Natsume! If you don't do as I say, I will make you wear clothes that Narumi designed! Ha! Ha! (Narumi: What has it got to do with my fashion sense? The others except Mikan: He's dense!)

Natsume: (look at Ying) Nice to meet you, Ying. Ying is the best! (I am going to burn her into ashes!)

Ying: Natsume, you better don't do what you think because even if I am dead, my soul would come back and continue this story and I will make you wear, Narumi's fashions! (Natsume: continue reading his manga.) As for you, Hotaru, I will...

Hotaru: Make me wear what Narumi wears? I am not scared of that, I can use my inventions to brainwash him and make his fashion sense normal!

Ying: Haha. I will make you kiss Jin Jin... on the lips! And I will get Ruka to video it down, so you cannot blackmail him again!( Everyone including Natsume: OMG! That's the worse thing tat can happen to anyone! Ruka: Thanks, Ying!)

Hotaru: Nice to meet you, Ying. Ying is the best!

Ying: I won! I know what everyone of you is thinking so don't mess with me if not, I will give you hell.

Natsume: Koko, read her mind.

Koko: (stares at Ying) for 5 minutes I can't see anything. (Everyone: falls down on the floor

Ying: I am not going to be affected by your alices that's because I am the author. Plus, I have every alices that there is in this world.

Everyone: She really is not someone to mess with!

Sumire: Ne ne, Ying. Can you pair me up with Natsume-kun or Ruka-kun? Pretty please!

Natsume: (burns Sumire's hair)

Sumire: AHH!! Forget I ever said that!

Ying: If you want to know the story, jus continue reading!

Mikan: Remember, Ying doesn't own Gakuen Alice!

**Flames and Lemons are NOT allowed! **

P.S: I am new to this so be kind to me, thanks. I know my grammar would be bad.

_(If we never met, maybe I will still be my happy-go-lucky self, but if we never met, I would not have all those great memories.)_

* * *

**15****th**** August 1993**

"Ouch!! I don't want to give birth anymore; it's killing me, dear."

"Darling, hang on. I am here for you. We are already in the hospital."

**6 hours later………..**

"Congratulations, Mr. Sakura, your wife gives birth to a baby girl. Do you want to hold her?" The nurse smiled while holding a baby in her hands.

"Oh gosh! I can't believe it. I am a father already." He held out his hands to carry the baby.

**Meanwhile, at the same place and time……**

"Congratulations, Mr. Hyuuga, your wife gives birth to a baby boy. Do you want to hold him?" The nurse smiled while holding a baby in her hands.

Mr. Hyuuga carries the baby though he didn't said anything and is expression-less, people around him can feel his happiness.

Mr. Sakura saw Mr. Hyuuga. He went over to him because he knew there is someone who shared the same feelings as him.

"Hi, is that your baby?" Mr. Sakura said.

Mr. Hyuuga looked at him and gives him a 'who-are-you' face.

"I am so glad to see my first child born. Aren't children the most priceless gifts in this world? I decided to name her, Mikan. I want her to be a cheerful and sweet girl. What about you?"

"Me? What?"

"Your child's name?"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Mikan-chan, be friends with Natsume-kun, ok?

The baby smiled and continues sleeping…

_This is our first meeting in this lifetime. And it's where our story begins……._

**14 years later…..**

"AHHHHHHHH!! I AM LATE AGAIN; JIN JN IS SO GOING TO GIVE ME THAT WERID PUNISHMENT AGAIN! Where are my socks? Found one! Now, where's the other one? The other sock, you better don't hide from me, or you so going to get it from me when I found you."

**2 minutes later…..**

"Yes, I found you!"

The owner of that loud voice, ran down the stairs to the dining table.

"Good morning, Mommy, daddy!"

"Good morning, Mi-chan."

"Mommy, I am not eating breakfast, I am so late already."

Mikan grabs a toast and ran for the door.

"Bye, Mommy and daddy. I am going to school."

"Mi-chan, wait. Here's, your bento. Take care."

**13 minutes later…..**

"I finally reached the school gate."

"Sakura-san, you have 30 seconds to get into the classroom or you would be considered late!"

"Mou….. Jin Jin…." She thought as she run to her classroom.

**In the classroom….**

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Mikan."

"She is still so beautiful even if we have been classmates for half a year already." Everyone thought.

"Narumi is coming."

The one who's named Narumi, stepped in, wearing a black dress with lots of laces and crosses at the bottom, stepped in.

"What's with that gothloli look?" Everyone thought.

"Good morning, everyone. Please take your seat. I got something to say."

Everone settled down and wait for Narumi to continue.

"Ok. Remember I said there are 7 students coming from the main school at England for an exchange. They are here now. Please come in the seven of you."

Seven beautiful and handsome people stepped in**. **

**(Let's assume all of them are beautiful and handsome, ok. Plus, I think some of them are cute, none of them is ugly.) **

"Please introduce yourselves."

"Hi, everyone, I am Yuu Tobita." A guy with blond hair and glasses said while smiling.

"He looks like a really nice guy." Everyone thought.

"Hi everyone, I am Kokoro." Another blond haired guy said, while smiling.

"Why does he look like his mocking us with his smile?" Everyone thought.

"Hi everyone, I am Nonoko." A girl with purple hair said.

"She is really pretty and nice too." Everyone thought.

"Hi everyone, I am Anna" The pink haired girl said.

"She look like a doll." Everyone thought.

"Hi everyone, I am Ruka Nogi." The last blond guy with a bunny said.

"He is so handsome and cute at the same time." Everyone thought especially the girls.

"I am Hotaru Imai. If you need money or any other things, I can lend you with only a 30percent interest."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Natsume Hyuuga." The most handsome guy with dark coloured hair and red eyes said.

"OMG, he's so handsome, like an Ouji-sama." All the girls except Mikan thought.

"I will form the Natsume and Ruka fan club first, so I can be the president. Haha" Sumire thought.

"Ok, now the 7 of you, your seats are at the back of the class." Narumi said.

While walking to their seats all of them, the group noticed Mikan sitting near the window, dozing away. Her shooting for the new drink product ended at 3am this morning; therefore, she didn't get much sleep. However, even if she goes to bed at 10pm, she still will not be early in school.

Mikan is a top idol whose music albums are always ranked first in all the famous ranking charts, her dramas are loved by everybody, most of the companies asked her to be their advertising model. There's no one who don't know the name, Sakura Mikan.

"Mikan-chan." Yuu, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna and Koko said.

Waking up from her sleep, she looked at the 7 people who are from the main school.

"Do I……… know any one of you?" She tried to recall anything about the 7 people but there's none.

The 5 people who called her were silent for 10 seconds and it's like they remember something.

"Oh, we heard about you, the famous top idol, Sakura Mikan." Yuu said, like he's hiding something.

"Hi, I am Sakura Mikan, nice to meet all of you." Mikan said, and gave her most beautiful smile, all the guys in the room almost nosebleed except Natsume.

"I finally got to see you again but you have forgotten everything about us or even me." Natsume thought while staring at Mikan.

* * *

How is it everyone?

Reviews please, with ice-cream and strawberries on top.

Remember, NO flames or lemons, or you will also start to have Narumi's fashion sense!


	2. My new neigbours!

Ying: Ohayo, Minna-san. Sorry for the long wait….

Natsume: Tch, only one person is interested in your story, that's really pathetic, but thinking that's it's a fool like you who wrote this story, I didn't have a doubt about it.

Ying: You really want to wear Narumi's fashions, I think.

Natsume: I just bought Baka's best friend, changing earring. (Mikan: Who are you calling baka? NATSUME!! **BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!** Hotaru: So you are admitting that you're an idiot? By the way, the changing earring is to change without moving. Just think about the clothes you want to wear and the next second, you'll be wearing it. It is everything-proof. Get it now for only, 90000000 yen.)

Ying: Oh, and do you think that thing will scare me? Don't forget….. I am the author! I will just (thinks to herself for 2 minutes)…. Hahahaha……

Mikan: Ne, Ying…. Have I lost my memory before in the story?

Ying: Hmm, kinda of. I can't give anymore details or it will ruin the story.

Mikan: Ok, let's start with the story.

Koko: Remember, Ying doesn't own GA if not, she would not be so poor!

Ying: Hey!

P.S: If there happens to be a song in this story. Please listen to it and imagine Mikan(de one in my story) singing it while reading to give the best pleasure of this story.

**

* * *

****Mikan's POV (Mikan's room)**

There are no stars in the sky. Oh well, that's because I lived in the city.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in."

"Mi-chan. I made your favourite pudding. Where are you?"

"I am at the balcony."

I turned and faced my room and saw Mummy and Daddy.

I hugged the both of them.

"Are you tired?" Mummy asked.

"I always know working and studying will be hard on you. How about quitting your work?" Daddy said.

"It's ok, daddy. Mummy, I just feel like hugging the two of you for awhile. Plus, I love my job and it just that these exchange students that came today, it feels like I have seen them somewhere before."

"Are they from the main school from England?" Daddy asked with a look that seems scary but is just waiting for me to confirm.

"Yup, how did you know?"

"A lucky guess." Daddy said, looking away from my eyes.

"Oh yes, we have a new neighbour, Mi-chan. Would you be so kind to bring some of Mummy's delicious pudding to them as a welcome gift. I chatted with their housekeeper, Aya-san. She was so sweet and brought me some of her homemade cookies. I heard there are 11 kids staying there."

"But….." I am kind of tired plus I have this new song to memorize.

"I will bring it over, dear." Daddy said.

"But you have your work to do and I really want to watch the new drama that starts in five minutes." Mummy frowned and almost crying.

Oh yes, just to let you know, My dad has his own little company, it was publisher of "Zapz" the female magazine that almost every female ranging from 12 to 60 reads every month and not to forget "Zingz" the popular male magazine too. I am the advertising model for 'Zapz' plus I have my own little column which comes out every 3 months.

As for my mother, she's just a normal housewife who love baking and gossiping. However, she did own an online shop which is quite popular because she said she made a lot of money. The shop sells everything a housewife needs.

From the above, you can see our family does not have a lack of money and fame. I made quite a lot; I think enough for at least 1 generation already, plus my daddy and mummy's earnings. That's why our house is in the most expensive district and although there are only 3 of us, we have a huge house.

"Mummy, I will bring it over, anyway, how long would it take, right? Daddy, go and finish your work. I will be fine." I smiled.

"Thanks, Mi-chan. It is the big and green container on top of the shoe rack."

I put on an extra jacket and made my way down to the front door. I opened the door and a cold gust of wind just blew on me. I started hugging myself and the container. Finally, I am at the front gate of the new neighbours. Their house is a bit bigger than ours. They have 12 people, right? So, it will not be as quiet as ours, I thought and pressed the doorbell.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The doorbell said. Oh, I am sorry; it's the device beside the doorbell, because the weather is too cold. "Hi, I am Sakura Mikan, your next door neighbour. My mother asked me to bring over some pudding."

Suddenly, the front gate opened and I saw a lady dashing towards me. I got shocked and almost dropped the pudding.

"Hi, Mikan-chan. I am the housekeeper here. Call me, Aya. I love your songs and your drama too. Oh my god, you are so pretty in person."

I smiled. "Hi, Aya-san. Here. My mother's pudding." I hold up the container.

"Oh, I can't believe it, the famous, Sakura Mikan just called my name. You must really give an autograph of yours." She's cute, I told myself, quietly.

She took the container from me and touched my hand. "You are so cold. Come in and warm yourself. I will make you a cup of hot cocoa, drink it before going home."

"Thanks" I said and followed her in.

I saw a boy with silver hair standing at the front door.

"Hey, Aya-san. Who's that girl behind you?"

"She's our next door neighbour. Saku-"

Before Aya-san finished her sentence, he said: "Mikan onee-san."

"Do you know me, little boy?" I smiled at him. He's very cute as well.

Before he said anything, he was carried up by a guy with dark blue hair and a star at the corner of his eyes. He gave the little boy a look telling him to shut up.

"Hi. I am Tusbasa Andou. You can me, sempai too. And this is Youchi Hijiri." He said while patting the little boy called Youchi.

I saw a few more people behind him.

"I am Aoi Hyuuga. You must me from my brother's class and I am just watching your drama, I totally love it." A girl with almost the same look as the Hyuuga who is one of the transferred students today said. **(I am not sure how Aoi look like, let's jus assume she is the same as Natsume.)**

"I am Misaki Harada. You can call me sempai too." A girl with pink hair said.

**(In case you are wondering, Tsubasa and Misaki is 17years old, Mikan and the rest are 14, and Youchi & Aoi is 7 years old.)**

"Mikan-chan." They rest of the group said. They are Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Ruka, Yuu.

"Hi, guys! So, all of you are from the main school in England?"

"Yup!"

"It's cold outside, let's go inside."

**In the living room…..**

I saw that Hyuuga pervert and Hotaru.

Why do I call him the Hyuuga pervert?

**Flashback**

_I was chased by my fans again. I ran as fast as I could as I can and stopped behind the sakura tree which I loved. _

"_Where is Mikan-san?" Someone said._

"_Maybe she went that way." Another said. And they all ran that way. _

_I was panting and a soft light breeze was blowing. I didn't mind it, in fact, I am enjoying this moment while stroking my hair as I had let it down._

_Suddenly, I heard a rustle and I saw someone jumped down the tree._

"_Ah!"_

"_It's me…… Polka dots… I thought an idol would wear something more mature."_

_I took 3 minutes to register what he's saying._

"…… _HENTAI!!" My skirt was blown up by the wind._

_I wanted to beat him up but he's already gone. _

_That's when I decided to give me a nickname: Hyuuga pervert!_

**End of flashback**

He is smirking again. I feel like tearing his pretty face up.

"Mikan-chan, sit down." Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru said.

I looked at the televison. It was that drama that I just finished filming. It was called: Song of their lives. It was about a rich boy and a poor girl love story. Of course, I am the poor girl. As for the male lead, he is the hot model recently debut as an idol. He is a super big playboy. I disliked him.

"So all of you are watching this?"

"Yup! While preparing for the barbeque dinner at the backyard." Everyone answered except for those two. **(It was only 8.30pm!)**

"Mikan-chan. Do you want to join us?" Aya-san said.

"It's ok. I had my dinner."

"Mikan onee-san, can you sign all these for me?" Aoi-chan was carrying a big box.

"Me too." Everyone except for that Hyuuga pervert got something for me to sign.

**20minutes later…..**

Everyone was happy after I signed everything. I can even see dollar signs in Hotaru-san eyes.

"Nii-san. I thought you have a poster of Mikan onee-san, do you want her to sign it for you?" Aoi-chan said, innocently.

"Shut up! Who wants to get autograph from an idol who wears polka dots panties!" He blushed and turned away.

"………."

"HENTAI!!" I shouted and ran all the way back to my house.

**Inside Mikan's room…. (That's fast.)**

"I hate that prevent forever!" I shouted in my mind.

I better go and take a bath to cool myself down.

**45minutes later…..**

I was drying my hair in front of my dressing table, suddenly my phone rang.

It's her again.

"I will remember my song by 2 days time. Can I have some peace and quiet now?" I said, before the person on the other line could say anything.

"Ok then, don't forget to practice." My manager, Miss Kuran said.

I just hang up the call, switch off my handphone so that I do not get any disturbances and throw it onto the bed.

I took my Ipod from the studying table and put on my headphones. I listened to the melody once while looking at the lyrics, which are on a piece of paper I am holding to. I hummed the song once. I think I am ready to sing it.

I walked to my balcony which is my favourite place, while the music is playing, I started singing.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Mikan:**

_MMMMMMMMM_

_Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream  
Cinderella theme  
Crazy as it seems  
Always knew that deep inside that there would come that day  
When I would have to wait _

_Make so many mistakes  
I couldn't comprehend  
As I watched it unfold  
This classic story told I left it in the cold  
Walking through unopened doors that led me back to you  
Each one unlocking more of the truth_

I finally stopped tripping on my youth  
I finally got lost inside of you  
I finally know that I needed to grow  
And finally my maze has been solved

**The group that's having their barbeque….. **

"Did you hear something? I think someone is singing." Misaki said.

"I don't hear anything." Tsubasa said, eating his chicken wing.

"Yuu, turned off the music!" Misaki said.

_  
Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally  
_

"Everyone listen!" Misaki said loudly.

So, everyone stopped talking and they all heard someone singing, it's not very loud but it's very relaxing.

_MMMMMMMMMMMM  
I remember the beginning  
you already knew  
I acted like a fool  
Just trying to be cool  
Fronting like it didn't matter  
I just ran away  
Put on another face  
Was lost in my own space  
Found what its like to hurt selfishly  
Scared to give of me  
Afraid to just believe  
I was in a jealous,  
insecure, pathetic place  
Stumbled through the mess  
that I had made_

_Finally got out of my own way  
I've Finally started living for today  
I finally know I needed to grow  
And finally know that it must be so_

_Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have a differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Gave my love to him Finally_

_MMMMMMMM_

_Finally, Finally_

_Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something beautiful is  
happening, happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally_

_Ohhhhhhh, Finally, Finally, finally_

Mikan finished her song and she felt that her cheeks are wet. She touched it and knew she's been crying. She was very into that song. When she first heard the melody, she decided to write the lyrics herself and the music producer was very proud of her. Suddenly, her heads hurt like something is coming back to her, she can't take the pain and fainted.

**Back to the group having barbeque……**

"That was the nicest song I ever heard." Aoi said.

"It made me cried because I can feel the singer's sadness." Nonoko and Anna said.

All the girls cried and the guys…… They are touched too.

"Who is that singer?" Said Aya.

"There can only be one person…." Hotaru said.

"Mikan-chan!" Everyone said.

"She really is a talented idol. I wonder what she's doing now?" Said Ruka.

"I really missed her. It's been 4 years already, right?" Said Yuu.

Everyone had a flashback except for Aya, who just quietly continue eating.

* * *

Ying: Ok, how is it everybody?

Natsume: Boring…..

Ying: Idiot.

Mikan: Nobody knows I have fainted?

Ying: He… he…….. I got to sleep now (It's already going to 4am. I spent at least 3 hours on this and no one appreciated it! Hmpf!)

Mikan: Hey! I will catch a cold, you know.

Natsume: Only idiots fall sick easily!

Mikan: NATSUME!! (Runs after him)

Nonoko & Anna: Remember to review. Flames and Lemons are not allowed. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Sick in bed!

Ying: Ohayo, Minna-san! Thanks for all your review and support! Please continue to support me!

Mikan: That's great, Ying

Natsume: looking at her face, I can tell she don't know what to write for the 3rd chapter.

Ying: I am overflowing with ideas. It just that….

Hotaru: You don't know which to put in first. Plus, mixing all the good ideas together make them bad and disgusting.

Ying: How did you know? Anyway, I need to think for awhile more.

10 minutes later….

Ying: I know! I already got my next idea. Someone new is coming!

Mikan: Who is it?

Ying: Sec……..ret.

Misaki: Remember Ying doesn't own GA!

**Previous Chapter:**

(Note: I will just write down the keypoint(s) that I want people to remember.)

Mikan was practicing her new song and she fainted.

**The next day (7.35am)…….**

**Knock! Knock!**

"Mi-chan, you are late for school. Are you alright? We are coming in." Mr and Mrs Sakura were worried because they didn't hear the usual routine at 7.20am, so they decided to check it out.

Mr Sakura looks around the bed area. Mrs Sakura searches the bathroom and dressing room.

"Do you see her?"

"No."

Then, together they saw Mikan lying on the balcony.

"Mi-chan!"

Mr Sakura carried her to her bed.

"Her forehead is so hot. I think she's having a fever. I better call the doctor." Mrs Sakura said and went out to make the call.

"Mi-chan. Can you hear me? Answer me." Mr Sakura is worried sick. He was holding Mikan in his arms.

"Hm…….mmm…." Mikan said while trying to open her eyes.

"Daddy?! I remember I fainted. Ah…….. choo!"

"Bless you! Are you alright?"

"I feel so hot and weak."

"Close your eyes and rest. The doctor would be coming soon."

**2 hours later…..**

"She is alright. Just rest in bed today and she will be alright tomorrow." The doctor said after giving Mikan an injection.

Mikan was still crying because of the injection. "I hate you! Sob…. Sob…."

"Here, this is a chocolate bar I brought at Australia. But you can only eat it after you get well." The doctor said while taking out a big chocolate bar.

"YA!! I love you. Thanks, doctor." Mr and Mrs. Sakura sweatdropped.

"I will keep that for now." Mrs Sakura said, snatching it from Mikan's hands.

Mikan gave her a puppy look.

"You know it never work on me. I am going down to make you some food before taking your medicine." Mrs. Sakura said while walking to the door.

"Oh yes, shin called and I told him you're sick. He said he will come after training." Mrs. Sakura said before closing the door. **(Who's shin? Continue reading.)**

"Mi-chan, daddy really wants to stay here with you but I have a really important meeting." Mr. Sakura frowned.

"Daddy, I'll be alright. Let's eat dinner together tonight. Plus, Shin is coming later."

"Sure. Rest well. I love you." Mr Sakura said while giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too. Take care!"

**Meanwhile in school (2hours ago)……..**

"Where's Mikan-chan? She's so late today." Someone said.

"Narumi is coming!"

Narumi walked in wearing a big feather hat with a lacy long sleeved blouse and pants.

"His taste is getting weirder everyday." Everyone thought.

"Class, please settle down. Mikan is sick today."

"Is she ok?"

"I think so. There's something I need to do so it's free period. Ciao."

"Do all of you want to go visit Mikan-chan?" Yuu said to Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Koko.

"Sure!" Everyone answered except for the usual two but we know they want to go.

"Ok, I will inform Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai. Ruka, can you inform Youchi and Aoi?"

"No problem."

**3.30pm at Mikan's house…..**

"Mi-chan, your friends are here to visit you." Mrs. Sakura said while leading the group to Mikan's bed area. **(Just to let you know, Mikan's house is huge, right? Therefore, her room should be very big. Plus, Mikan designed it like a path leading to the bed area from the hallway. I know I am confusing, just think of it as that you need to walk quite a few steps to her bed. P)**

Everyone heard that Mikan is laughing and talking to someone. When they saw her, she was in bed and a guy with black hair is sitting on her bed talking to her.

"Ohayo, Minna!" Mikan said when she saw them.

Everyone was shocked to see them holding hands and so intimate. Immediately, the room's temperature was rising by 10 degrees every second.

"Natsume, calm down. It may not be what you think." Tusbasa said, worried that they will be roasted soon. After 30 seconds, the temperature was back to normal.

"Mikan onee-san, we brought you some flowers." Aoi said

"Thanks."

"I will put these in a vase and bring tea for all of you." Mrs Sakura said as she took the flowers from Aoi and walked away from the bed area.

The black haired guy stood up and faces the group. All the females including Hotaru are stunned because he was too handsome. The perfect tan, the perfect look and the perfect figure.

"You…… You are the…." Aya said.

"Nice to meet all of you. I am Shin Yamada, 18, a tennis player of the national team. Also, Mi-chan's boyfriend." The handsome Shin said while smiling.

"Hey! You don't have to say that, right?" Mikan said, blushing.

Immediately, the temperature of the room was rising even faster than before.

"Mikan-chan, I think we better get going. See you in school tomorrow. Rest well." Said Yuu. While Tusbasa and Ruka dragged Natsume out of the room.

"Ok, bye! Shin, it's getting so warm, do you mind switching the air-conditioner for me?" Mikan said.

"Sure, where is the remote again?"

"Hehe…. Can you look for it? I am sure it's somewhere here."

**The group on their way home……. **

"It's not really shocking to see Mikan-chan with a boyfriend since she's so pretty." Koko said.

Everyone shoot him a shut-up look.

"Natsume, I am sure, they are not very deep in love yet." Ruka said to his best friend who is currently on fire!

"Yup. Plus, that Yamada looks like a playboy." Tusbasa added.

"But he did look at Mikan as she is the whole world to him." Hotaru said while looking at a photo which she took when they just saw the couple. I am going to be rich, thought Hotaru as there are money signs in her eyes.

"Hotaru, if you don't talk at the this time, we would be very thankful." Ruka said, unhappy with what his girlfriend said. **(Did I forget to mention that Ruka and Hotaru are going out? And Tusbasa & Misaki, Anna & Koko, Nonoko & Yuu, even Youchi & Aoi**. **Haha, this is what you get when you offended moi, Natsume!)**

"But we can't forget the fact that they are going out, right? He's the one who didn't got the girl." Hotaru said, continuing looking at her photos.

Ruka dragged Hotaru to her room as he can see Natsume is going to throw fire balls at her anytime. **(Go, Hotaru! Oh yes, they have reached their house already.)**

**10pm at Natsume's room (Natsume's POV)……..**

I am so exhausted. Looking at the sky from my balcony, I think I could see her face. Why do I have a feeling that she is drifting further away from me? I don't want that to happen. I feel like burning that idiotic guy when I saw him. I tired to convince myself with Tusbasa's words as they may be only close friends. However, when that guy spoke and seeing her blushing, my hopes are shattered.

I went to switch off the lights and went into bed. Closing my eyes, I saw her face.

"_Natsume……"_

"_Ne, Natsume, can you go to central town with me?"_

"_Please…… With cherries on top."_

"_NATSUME!!"_

"_I want to delicate this song that I will be singing to one special flamecaster:_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time………." _

"_Didn't my song explain to you what I will do for you?"_

"_I hate you…… Natsume……I will never forgive you!"_

Everything felt like it just happened yesterday. That song, which is also our song, is so precious to me. If there's ever a chance, I would delicate this song back to you.

"I will get her back, no matter what it takes." I promised myself and went to dreamland.

Ying: Ok, I know this is short, because I just wanted to introduce Shin!

Shin: Hi, everyone! Ying! What's the relationship between that Hyuuga and my Mi-chan?

Ying: Just do what I say and don't talk so much, don't forget you don't have an alice(or do you)!

Shin: Fine! (goes back to his training)

Ying: Does anyone know what song did Mikan delicate to Natsume? Correct guess, will be the first to take part in my next fantic which has something to do with fanmails and stuff of the GA cast (I will be putting it up at the same time, I put this chapter) (I will only wait 3 days for the answer D)

Nonoko & Anna: That's cool. Remember to review! No flames and lemons. Do stay tuned!


	4. Author's Note

**Ying: MINNA-SAN!! I need reviews, just like fishes need water! There are just too little reviews! I know I am asking for too much but I just need it to get me going!**

**Mikan: Onegai, Minna-san, please give reviews! Or else Ying will cancel the whole story because she is very depressed nowadays because she feels really empty and lonely. She is even thinking of canceling our talk show when we have so many things planned already! **

**Natsume: Tch! As if anyone is interested in these things! (walks away)**

**Mikan: See! Even Natsume is leaving!**

**Ying: Mikan-chan, I think he doesn't even want to be here at the first place. (more depressed, covered by darkness)**

**Mikan: Onegai, Minna! Please review more for Ying's story and Gakuen Alice's talk show! **


	5. The Hug!

Ying: First, I want to say……………… GOMENASAI!! To all the people who like this story and supporting me, for saying things like deleting this story and all. I was at the down side therefore I just thought of finding company. Like a person in the middle of an ocean trying to find a plank to hold on to. I also enjoyed writing this story. It was a sudden one and to tell the truth, there is no plot behind this story at first. I just write the first chapter because I was totally bored. Plus, there are a lot of things getting me down; I just lost all my passions. My computer is also giving me a hard time because it keep shutting itself when I was typing and I had to re-do a chapter for at least 3 times. None of my friends really love shoujo anime like I do, and they think fantics are plain stupid, but I think otherwise, people who think like that are the stupid ones. So, there's really no one I can like talk to about anime and stuff. Ok, enough of my craps. Let's start the story.

Mikan: Ying, we will also be here for you. Stay strong! Natsume, say something.

Natsume: Tch, I think I can try to continue being in this idiotic story….

Hotaru: I can let you have these happy pills but only the first pill is free, if you want some more, it would be 120yen for one pill. (Note: This pill as it name, it will make you happy, not crazy, but just the happy self that you have in you. Caution: If taken too many times a day, you will be hyperactive!)

Ying: Erm, thanks, Hotaru, but no thanks. (It sounds like illegal drugs anyway!)

Hotaru: You sure?

Ying: Yup. How about giving it to Natsume?

Natsume: You want to get burned?

Ying: Did you forget that your alices don't work on me?

Mikan: Hotaru, can I have one?

Hotaru: No.

Mikan: Why?

Hotaru: I don't want to clear up the mess you WILL make after eating this. (Holding the bottle of 'happy' pills.)

(Everyone except Natsume gave her a puzzled look.)

Hotaru: Because for people who are already happy, they will turn angry if they took the pill and for someone like her (points to Mikan), she might go nuts. Then, I will have a harder time than ever.

Everyone except u-know-who: Oh….

Ruka: Remember Ying doesn't own GA or any of us.

Shin: She owns me…. I think…..

_Refer back to the previous chapter if you need a recap. (The author is plain LAZY!)_

**

* * *

****One week later…. 7.35am at Mikan's class…… **

"Shin is in school today!" A random girl shouted while running into the class.

"REALLY?!" All the girls except the special ones scream in excitement.

"I saw him headed for his class. Let's go!" The random girl said.

All the girls ran out of the classroom to Shin's classroom. On their way, they knocked down Narumi who's coming in for homeroom and stepped all over him. (I pity……… his new gothloli dress.)

"I supposed Shin is in school today." Narumi said to the air.

He helped himself up and said to the rest of the class: "Ohayo, Minna. There's staff meeting so it's free period. Ciao."

**Focusing on the gang and Mikan…..**

"Mikan-chan, why didn't you come to school with Yamada-san?" Anna said.

"Oh, we lived in different directions and because of his training, he doesn't come to school often. Though, I also missed school for work but not as much as he does."

"Oh…."

"I remember when we first saw him, he said he's a national tennis player." Yuu said.

"Don't you get lonely?" Nonoko said.

"Sometimes…. But we called each other at least once a day, texted each other, chat online and sent emails. So it's alright."

"Hey, Mikan-chan. Can I ask you something?" Anna said.

"Yes?"

"How did the two of you get together?"

Everyone in the class went quiet because none of them know the reason too. Natsume pretend to read his manga. Hotaru was going to record everything down, secretly, of course.

"It's quite boring."

"We are already bored, so get on with it." Hotaru said.

"Ok…. Let me recall. We have known each other for 3 years. I first met him when I was doing my first music video for my debut album. He was asked to act in the video. When I was first saw him, my mind said Wow, what a good looking guy and my heart was pumping. He's really nice and has a great sense of humor. We because really great friends. He was the first best friend I had."

Mikan took a breath and stopped for 3 seconds.

"After knowing each other for 8 months, he told me he's in love with me ever since he saw me. He said, I may not be the guy you're looking for but I will never stop loving you no matter what happens. I was really touched. So, we decided to start going out."

Mikan's phone rang. It was a message.

(Shin: Dear, good morning, miss ya! Let's have lunch at the pool's café.)

(Mikan: Good morning, hun. Miss ya too! Sure, cya later!)

"Who messaged you?" Asked Koko, even though he has already read her mind.

"It's Shin. We are going to have lunch together. I can't wait." Mikan has this really happy look on her face.

The room is heating up.

"Natsume, you remember what you promised, right? I am sure; you don't want to be forced back at this time, right?" Ruka said.

The room temperature when back to the normal level.

"Gin Gin is coming in for the next lesson. I am going back to my seat." Mikan said and skipped back to her seat.

Gin gin came in with all the girls behind him, they are all in big trouble but a little punishment is worth it because they already got to see Shin.

**Lessons ended…… **

**Natsume's POV…..**

I enjoyed sitting on this Sakura tree, it reminds me of the one we had in the main school. The place where she loved. I am so angry when I see her smiling for another guy. She used to be mine and only mine. When I see her with that other guy, I know I am jealous, although I didn't express it out. It's killing me inside.

**Flashback**

_The bell for lunch rang. Mikan run out the minute it rang._

"_Let's go to the pool's café for lunch. I feel like having some crap pasta." Hotaru said._

_I know her intentions are to spy on that couple._

"_No objections." Everyone said._

_I didn't say anything anyway majority wins._

_We went to find Aoi and Youchi. Then, we meet up with Andou and Misaki at the café. _

_The place was crowded with people. _

_We are brought to our VIP seats at the balcony on the second floor._

_As we sat down, we saw that couple in the rose garden beside the café. It wasn't easy to spot them but it just that our seats can see them very clearly. I supposed it's the works of Hotaru. Because she took out her video camera the minute we are there. _

_The fire of jealously is burning up when I saw the two of them laughing and talking. _

_Hotaru ordered a pail of iced water for me. She's obviously mocking me._

_As we had lunch, I can't help but stare at their direction. They look so……_

"_compatible….." Hotaru said._

_Does she have Koko's alice?_

"_No, I don't. You are too easy to read." Hotaru said again._

_Ruka shut her up with a milkshake._

_I turned and look at the couple's direction again. I saw that Yamada guy leaning towards her and kissed her. I almost burned everything in sight. That Andou dragged me down to the pool and threw me in. He's so going to get it from me. _

_For the rest of the day, I stay in the sick bay._

**End of flashback **

I want to see her now.

"Hi, Sakura tree." A girl's voice said under the tree.

I jumped down and gave her a shock.

"Hyuuga pervert!"

"Polka Dots."

She turns and walks away angrily.

My hands suddenly lost control and pulled me towards her. And before I knew it I was already hugging her from the back.

"Natsume?"

"I missed you." I whispered and took a breath of her sweet smell.

"Natsume?"

She tried to turn around but I hugged her tighter.

"Let me hugged you for awhile. Please."

She stopped moving. I continue hugging her for 2 minutes.

I took one last breath of her sweet smell.

Then, I let go of her and ran to the school building without turning back.

* * *

Ying: Minna, my hands are going to die soon. Because I have retype this for more than 15 times because my computer keep shutting down and it don't let me save for more than twice. So, I think for a very long time, I would not update. I promise I will try to. I cannot even type the first episode of the Gakuen Alice's talk show. (Sobx……)

Yuu: Please stay tuned. Reviews are very welcomed. No flames and lemons.


	6. The Past!

Ying: Ohayo, Minna! I changed a new com, however I am working so I didn't have the time to update which I really want to…..

Natsume: Do your know what she's doing at work?

Hotaru: She's reading fantic while working. A total slacker.

Ying: Hey! That's call relaxing, ok!

Natsume: You are always watching your back because you scare that your boss might catch you. Call that relaxing. More like a thief!

Ying: (All the managers's rooms are behind me and on my right.) Ok, so I was slacking. Tell me, who don't slack if they have the chance to?

Everyone:…………..

Ying. See!? This is very normal. So, stop making a big deal out of it. And, Natsume, stop talking to me while I was working. A total distraction.

Natsume: You are the one talking to me. (He's telling the truth P)

Ying: I was laughing like a total idiot at work because the fantic (which I was reading) is too funny.

Natsume: You are an idiot.

Ying: Natsume, do you know you annoy almost all the fantic writers? (Minna, do u agree?)

Natsume: I don't care.

Mikan: Ok ok. Let's get on with the story, shall we?

Ying: Natsubaka!

Natsume: What did you said?

Ruka: Stop it, Ying. Please ignore those two.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say that again?

**Two weeks after the time left in the last chapter……..**

**Mikan's POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………….."

Looking at the clock beside me, it was 4.02am.

That dream….. Where have I seen it before? Who is him?

**Flashback**

_Where am I?_

_This place…… It looks so familiar._

_I started walking; it feels like my legs are carrying me……_

_A Sakura tree……_

_Have I seen you before? _

"_Mikan……"_

_Who is calling me? _

_I turned all around but I just could not find the person or something calling me. _

"_Mikan……"_

"_WHO?"_

"_Ouch!" My head hurts. _

_I close my eyes._

_When I opened them again, my surrounding is in pitch darkness._

"_NO! Dad, I don't want to leave him. I cannot do without him."_

"_Mikan, this is for your own good."_

"_NO! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME! OR I WILL KILL MYSELF WITH THIS PENKNIFE!"_

"_FREZZE THE TIME, HIKARI!" _(Hikari is Mikan's mother name.)

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO….."_

"_Mikan, you will thank me when time goes by…….."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

If I am not wrong, that voice belongs to daddy.

But….. Why?

Oh! Forget it…. Might as well go back to sleep.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**In the classroom at 7.35am…..**

"Ohayo, Minna!"

"Good morning, Sakura-sama!" Obviously from Mikan's fan club.

The usual routine…..

**Fast forward to lesson over….**

"Mikan-san, can you help me put these books on my teacher in the staff room?" Said the Science teacher. (I don't know what name to give her….)

"Ok."

**On the way to the staff room…. **

"Hey! Isn't that Daddy?"

There's a guy that looks like Mikan's dad standing outside the meeting room of the school together with Ginno and Naru.

Before Mikan can call out to them, they had already gone inside the room.

"I wonder why is daddy here? Did I do something wrong?" Mikan thought.

She place her ears close to the doors, trying to listen to what the people in the room are talking about.

It was quiet for 5 minutes. (The door is too thick!)

**BANG!**

"DO YOU THINK I WILL LET MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER GO BACK AFTER ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER?"

"………………….."

"I AM GOING TO TRANSFER HER TO ANOTHER SCHOOL."

"……………………….."

"SHUT UP! YOUR SCHOOL ONLY THINKS ABOUT YOURSELVES! I HAVE BROUGHT HER OUT AND I AM NEVER GOING TO LET HER GO BACK AGAIN. SHE DOESN'T HAVE HER ALICE ANYMORE SO THERE'S NO REASON FOR HER GOING BACK."

"…………………………"

"FORGET IT. I DON'T THINK THERE'S A POINT TALKING ANYMORE."

Door opened, Mikan fell to the ground.

"Mi-chan?!"

She was shocked by his scary face.

"Hi, daddy. I am just passing by."

Mr Sakura's face returns to normal.

"Let's go home together?"

"Sure, wait for me outside the gate. I will be out in 10 minutes."

"No problem."

**In the car…..**

Mikan's wondering what did her father mean just now?

"Dadd……"

"Mi-chan. Your mother said she made your favourite manga pudding today."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I can't wait for dinner to come." (Ok, I think food has taken over all the doubts. A father knows his daughter best. D)

**In Hotaru's room……**

Hotaru was looking at some old photo albums.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in."

"Hotaru, I brought you some dessert."

Ruka came in and put a plate of Oreo cheesecake on Hotaru's coffee table. (Note: Their rooms are HUGE!)

"Thanks."

"What are you looking at?"

Ruka walked over to Hotaru who's at the study table.

"Hey! That's the photo of us at the festival four years ago." (Erm, he means the Gakuen festival in episode 10 onward."

"Mikan was still with us back then." Hotaru said softly.

"Come, let's have some dessert."

They sat down beside the coffee table, there's a rug made with fake fur on the floor. (Protect the animals!)

Hotaru took a small bite of the cheesecake.

"I missed her calling my name every morning." (Are you sure, it's not the shooting part? P)

"I missed playing with the animals with her."

"I think the person who missed her most was Natsume."

"He didn't show it but I know it's killing him inside."

"I can't believe she just left us like that."

"I think she is forced to. We all know she has lost her memory, right? I think it's the doing of someone." Hotaru said, while taking another bite of the cheesecake.

"Time will tell, I supposed." Ruka said, while hugging Hotaru in his arms.

* * *

Ying: This is a short one because I still have work tomorrow. Oh yes, if you have been reading my story, do you notice that I like to leave clues here and there. Haha. I didn't know I can do that. I added some HxR, and I love it because they are much easier than MxH.

Mikan: Hey!

Ying: Yes, Mi-chan? Prepare for more action in the talk show, my draft is with my friend because I lost my thumbdrive therefore I keep dragging it. Gomenasai!

Yuu: Do review…..


	7. Alice!

Ying: (crying furiously)

Mikan: What's wrong, Ying?

Ying: My…. My….. Oh….. sobx….. (hugs Mi-chan)

Natsume: Hey, idiot, hands off. (Pulling Mikan away.)

Ying: Natsubaka! Sobbbbbbbbbbb…………

Anna: Ying is crying because her one shot fantic was lousy.

Ying: (cry even louder)

Natsume: Idiots and their ideas.

Tusabasa: Ne, Ying. I will treat you to some of your favourite pudding later, so stop crying, k?

Ying: Tusbasa-sempai……….. You are so kind, not like someone. (Stare at the raven haired guy by the side.)

Ying: Oh yes, I want to thank the people who reviewed…..

To tamahits: Thanks for being my first reviewer…. One word means a lot….. And to your second comment. Please keep reviewing.

To Shiro-Kitsune8: Hope that you are still reading the story. Do review more, give me ideas or anything.

To BaltoGirl: Thanks. Hope to see more reviews too.

To XxblackwingsxX: To your first comment, as I had said before Mikan has lost her memory. She only remembers things from 12 years old…..

To Chryzle-KisS, dominiqueanne, krishaNe, black sun angel, xXAlyssa-himEXx: Thanks and I will not cancel it but I hope to see more reviews at least let me know you are reading.

To angelapretty: Thanks for cheering me up.

To spirit07: I think that's what everyone wants to know, right? Haha…. Hang on for awhile more or just try to catch the clues I am leaving. I promise to explain in full detail when the time's right.

To Shiro-Kitsune8: I have seen u review for 3 times already. I am so happy. About Mikan's dad, I can just say he's really over protective of his daughter but there's a reason behind all these.

**Everyone please let me know you are reading by reviewing. I will be very grateful. **

Ying: Oh yes, I changed the title although it's still a lousy name. sobzzz……

**

* * *

**

Mikan's house at 6.30am…..

"Good morning, Mummy & Daddy."

"Oh my god, did the world just ended?" Mrs Sakura said.

"Mi-chan, are you ok?" Mr Sakura said.

Mikan actually woke up at 6.30am in the morning, something must be wrong.

"I am alright. Remember I have to go to the recording studio early today."

Something is still not right, thought the couple.

"Anyway, I will go make you some pancakes for breakfast."

"Thanks, Mummy."

Mikan just can't forget what she heard yesterday (although food has taken over for a while.)

"_DO YOU THINK I WILL LET MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER GO BACK AFTER ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER?"_

"…………………_.."_

"_I AM GOING TO TRANSFER HER TO ANOTHER SCHOOL."_

"………………………_.."_

"_SHUT UP! YOUR SCHOOL ONLY THINKS ABOUT YOURSELVES! I HAVE BROUGHT HER OUT AND I AM NEVER GOING TO LET HER GO BACK AGAIN. SHE DOESN'T HAVE HER ALICE ANYMORE SO THERE'S NO REASON FOR HER GOING BACK."_

"Mi-chan, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Erm…. Daddy, why are you in school yesterday?"

Mr Sakura looks towards the window.

"It's ok; you don't need to tell me." The girl tried to force a smile.

"Mi chan, come over and sit on my lap."

"But I am very heavy, you know."

"You used to love sitting on my lap when you were young." He said softly.

Mr Sakura** never** told Mikan anything about her past.

"Ne, daddy. What is alice?"

"I think I forgot to take something. Mi-chan, kuran-san is coming for you, right? Let's talk about this another time."

With that, Mr Sakura went back to his room.

**The same day at a café called: Sparkling dreams….. **

Mikan just finished her recording as usual she went to one of her favourite café. In disguise, she wore a blonde short hair wing, pink contact lenses with glasses. The minute she stepped into the café she caught everyone's attention, well almost everyone except a certain group sitting near the window.

It was her new neighbors and classmates.

She wanted to greet them but they didn't notice her. Maybe her disguise is too good.

She chose a seat close to them so she can listen to what they are talking about. Well, she is just curious.

"Miss, what would you like to order?"

"Erm, one strawberry milkshake, one piece of lemon cheesecake, five cream puffs, two pieces of apple pie. I think that's all for now."

"Ok, your order will be served shortly."

**Let's listen to what the gang is talking about……..**

Tsubasa: Have you all wondered why the school actually let us out? I mean we are not supposed to get in touch with the outside world, right?

Yuu: Maybe they just thought it was time to let us see the world again.

Tsubasa: Not possible. I feel like we are being used.

Nonoko: For?

Tsubasa: I don't know. Something big, maybe?

Misaki: Tsubasa has a point. For no reason, why would they transferred Naru and Jin Jin to one of the branch schools?

Koko: Maybe they are just shot of teachers.

Hotaru: Baka. If there's anything we don't lack that will be money.

Ruka: Sakura-san has a memory loss. We need to know what happened.

Anna: Mikan-chan, just left us like that.

Aoi: Do you think it has something to do with Mikan-nee's parents? I heard Persona said before that Mikan-nee's parents have really strong alices. They are the top students when they are still schooling.

Youchi: I remember Mikan-nee's mother has the alice of controlling time. She can freeze time, make it go faster or turn it back. While Mikan-nee's father has the alice of controlling the elements of the Earth and rumor has it that he has another alice called erase. But that is not confirmed.

Tusbasa: Could Mr Sakura have erased his own daughter memories? But if he did, why?

Hotaru: We will never know the answer unless we are there.

**BANG! (Does the family have the habit of banging on tables?)**

"What is all that you all are talking about?" Mikan went over to their table and said.

"You are?" Yuu said

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan said while taking off her wig.

"Oh my god, it's Mikan-sama in real life form." Chaos started in the café.

"SHUT UP!" Mikan shouted.

"I want to know everything all of you said just now. Why has it got to do with my parents?"

Therefore, everyone told her about Gakuen Alice and everything else.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Mikan thought.

"I will be going first. Bye." Mikan said.

Tusbasa wanted to go after her but Misaki pulled him back and Hotaru said give the girl some time alone.

However they did not know that Natsume went after Mikan already….

He found her sitting on a swing at the park near their homes.

"Natsume?!" Mikan said when she saw him sat on the swing next to her.

"If there something bothering you, just say it."

"Why did I forget about everything?"

"I want to know the answer too." Thought Natsume.

"I love an idiotic, stupid but cheerful girl. But she left me three years ago. At that time, I seriously thought my life is over. If she never comes back, she will never know I loved her." Natsume said and walk away.

* * *

Ying: R&R please! I am crazy over S.A nowadays. I was watching it just a while ago. It is damn funny.


	8. The concert!

Ying：Minna! Have your saw chapter 99? Great chapt! MikanXHotaru's moment! Awww….. So sweet….. Demo, I felt sorry for Ruka cos Mikan chose Natsubaka. Anyway, hope everything ends welll. Can't wait for the next chapt….. It's so tiring to waiting for chapts to come out but anyway, good things are worth waiting, right? I am so happy to get 5 reviews for the previous chpt. Thanks! I am not sure if this one will be a good one or not….. (The cast is not here today cos they are busy with the 100th chapt.) Oh yes, rumors has it that 100th is the last chpt! No way! There's still so many things to explain, I don't think 1 chpt is going to explain everything. Plus, TUSBASA! WHERE R U??

**(On yes, please listen to songs that will be in this story for the best pleasure of reading. First love (English version) by Utada Hikaru, Scars (Stronger for life) by Corrinne May, The Birthday Song by Corrinne May, Imperfect girl by T.A.T.U, Imagine me without you by Jaci Velasquez and Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood. You can find the songs at Imeem.)**

**

* * *

The Same Day as the previous chpt at 9pm in Mikan's room…..**

**Mikan's POV….**

I think I am going to burst soon. I never really cared about my past since I thought it wasn't important.

Did Daddy really erase my memories? But, why?

What really happened?

Stupid brain! Why can't you just let me remember something? I said while hitting my head.

Natsume……

Why did he come to my mind now?

My heart….. It's pounding again, even if it's just thinking about him, my heart still skip a beat. We just met less than a month.

Being with Shin makes my heart race too but this time, it's a little different. I don't know why, it's just a feeling.

Shin just flow over to Hongkong for a competition. Oh, why is he gone when I need him the most? Maybe he might know something.

Both Daddy and Mummy has the 'alices' that they are talking about. But why didn't they tell me about it? **(To make things more clearly, I want you all to know that Tusbasa and the gang only told Mikan what alices is and the rumors about her parents. She still doesn't know about the school, all those rankings and types of alices.)**

I saw pain in Natsume's eyes just now. It just sucked me right in.

He said he loves this girl but why did he tell me, we are not that close, right?

**RING! RING!**

"Yes?"

"Mikan, you know tomorrow is your mini concert, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you practice?"

"I am going to but you disturbed me."

"Ok then, I will pick you up 11am tomorrow. Don't oversleep. Good night."

"Good night."

I am not a cold person. It's just that, Ms Kuran expects a lot from me. It felt like a heavy rock on me.

Oh yes, Aoi told me to inform her whenever I am going to have a concert. I will text her then.

(It's a free small outdoor concert.)

(Mikan: Aoi-chan. I am having a concert tomorrow. Details below. Feel free to come.)

**2 minutes later….**

(Aoi: I will be there for sure! Everyone is going! Do your best!)

(Mikan: Thanks. So, see you all tomorrow then. Good night.)

I will need to find a chance to talk to mummy, at least she will be more willing to tell me something, I think.

Sleeping time!

Zzzzzzz……..

**End of POV**

**The next day at 10.45am…..**

"OH MY GOD! I woke up late again. Better hurry up."

**10.58am….**

"Mi-chan, Ms Kuran is already here."

"Let me grab a toast and let's get going then." Mikan said to Ms Kuran.

"I will wait for you in the car outside."

Mikan grabs a toast and when to the shoe rack to wear her shoes.

"Good luck, my dear." Mrs Sakura said while giving Mikan a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Mummy. I am going off then."

"Take care."

**4.15pm at the Summerfield garden….. **

"Hurry up, the concert is starting." Aoi shouted to the ones that are walking quite slowly.

"There's still 15minutes, right?" Natsume said.

"But we would not be able to get a clear view."

"How much people will there be?" Hotaru said.

They are two meters away from the main entrance. And there is already a big crowd there.

"Oh my god. Didn't you say it's a mini concert?" Anna said to Aoi.

"That's what Mikan-nee said."

Compared to all the concert of Mikan Sakura, it is a small one. Her big concert has about 200thousands people. While this concert, it's only supposed to allow 200 fans. It's on a first come first serve basis. If you are at the scene, you can see that the crew is already stopping people from going in; they are doing that from 4 hours ago. And there is still about 500fans outside trying to get their way in. Some even started arguing with the crew members.

"How will we get in?" Nonoko said.

"We should have come earlier." Aoi pouted while giving fierce stares at Natsume and Hotaru.

"I don't think it will help even if we came early." Hotaru said as if she doesn't care at all.

"I want to go in!" Aoi shouted.

Just then, a lady in a white sundress with blonde hair when up to Aoi.

She has a stern face and she gives a cold impression even though she's also wearing glasses, she still looks beautiful.

"Hi. Are you Ms Aoi Hyuuga?"

"Yes, I am. You are?"

"I am Mikan's manager. She told me that her friends are coming and she asked me to reserve a space at the front. Will all of you come with me?"

Aoi gave her a how-you-know-it's-me look.

"She showed me a picture of you in her phone." Ms Kuran said still looking in front of her while walking.

The group managed to walk past the crowd. Some fans even complained that why are they still letting people in when they said it's full, it's unfair. Well, nothing is fair in this world, right?

The group settled down. They started unpacking. It's supposed to be a picnic too. The theme was to let the fans sit down on the grass enjoy the view, music and fresh air.

"Hello, everybody. How are all of you? If you want Mikan to come out, give us your loudest cheer now!" A guy came on to the stage and said.

Everyone started screaming and clapping.

"Wow, I see you all are really excited. Without further delay, let's welcome our famous idol, Mikan Sakura!" And that guy walks off the stage.

**One minute later…. **

_Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And i dream that these would all come back to me_

Everyone saw Mikan sitting on a swing decorated with flowers and clovers coming down from the top of the stage. She was wearing an orange dress, her hair was down, and the soft breeze was gentle blowing it. The sun was shining on her; it made her look like an angel even though she looks very simple.

_If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more_

_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again_

Mikan walked down to the front of the stage and continue singing.

_You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe i can never find  
Somebody like you  
my first love_

_Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the your warm embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
yah yah yah_

"Do you know Mikan wrote this for Shin Yamada?" One fan girl of Mikan said who is behind our favourite gang.

"Really, but they didn't broke up, right?" Another girl said.

"You are all wrong; she wrote it for another guy. She said in Zingz that she has a guy who keeps appearing in her dreams. She was inspired by it." Another girl said.

_You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love  
oh oh_

_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever_

"Hi, everyone. It has been so long since I had a concert. I am working on my next album. Hope everyone likes it."

"We love Mikan's music!" The fans shouted.

"Thanks. My next song will be Scars. I am sorry for singing such sad songs at the beginning. I am just good in writing sad songs."

"We love what ever you sing!"

_I just want to run  
Just want to hide away  
Close my eyes to your gaze  
Just want to leave  
Don't want to hear them say  
"You're no good at this"_

_When the world swirls with naysayers  
Broken wings and torn pages  
The road ahead  
Drowning in my tears_

_Break me open  
Tear me down  
Into pieces  
Broken crumbs  
On the ground  
You can mould and shape me  
In your image  
Breathe your life  
You know I need it  
Scars make us stronger for life_

"Although I don't have experiences like the song but it really touches my heart. It's like the sorrows has came gushing in." Misaki said while closing her eyes.

"I know. How can someone be that sad?" Aya said.

_Losing myself  
Gaining it back again  
Forging strength from weakness  
All that I am  
All that I'm meant to be  
Melting in your hand_

_Let the world swirl with naysayers  
Pickled hearts and sour faces  
What is real is what I cannot see_

_Cut away  
All within me  
That won't bear fruit  
Cut away  
All within me_

Scars make us stronger for life

"Let's have something more cheerful. This song is to all the girls out there."

_I don't have a perfect smile  
maybe I'm just too shy  
I'm not a beauty queen  
on covers of magazines  
that's something you can't deny  
I got my own style_

_So what you see is what you get  
A girl of no regrets  
I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
I'm just an imperfect girl  
I rise above this perfect world  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl_

_I wouldn't be classed as cool  
I have to bend the rules  
Maybe I don't fit in  
I didn't always win  
that's something you can't deny  
I'm happy with my own style_

_So what you see is what you get  
A girl of no regrets  
I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
I'm just an imperfect girl  
I rise above this perfect world  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl_

_It's all just make-believe  
The standards that we hear  
It doesn't have to be  
A perfect world, a perfect world_

_I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
I'm just an imperfect girl  
I rise above this perfect world  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl_

_I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
I'm just an imperfect girl  
I rise above this perfect world  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl_

"I love this song!" Almost every girl said. While singing along.

"Today is my manager's birthday. So, I want to sing a song to her and to all those people who birthday falls on today. I want to say that I am really thankful to have met her."

_Don't worry about that extra line  
That's creeping up upon your face  
It's just a part of nature's way  
To say you've grown a little more  
Trees have rings and thicker branches  
Kids shoes get a little tighter  
Every year we're getting closer to who we're gonna be  
It's time to celebrate the story of how you've come to be_

_Happy birthday my friend  
Here's to all the years we've shared together  
All the fun we've had  
You're such a blessing  
Such a joy in my life  
May the good Lord bless you  
And may all your dreams come true_

_So light a candle on your cake  
For every smile you've helped create  
For every heart and every soul  
You've known to grow a little more  
A few more pounds, a little more grey  
Don't count the years just count the way  
It takes a little time to go from water into wine  
Don't ever lose the wonder of the child within your eyes_

_Happy birthday my friend  
Here's to all the years we've shared together  
All the fun we've had  
It's such a blessing  
Such a joy in my life  
May the good Lord bless you  
And may all your dreams come true_

Ms Kuran was sitting at the side of the stage. She wipes her tears away. She knows Mikan don't dislike her, but sometimes, work is just not something easy.

"The next song is for my boyfriend who's not here today. It is also to all the lovers here today."

"Although, I am not sure if he will still be my only love." Mikan said sliently to herself as she looks at Natsume who's eating a sandwich.

_As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
Till the end of time forever  
You're the only love I'll need_

All the couples there, hugged each other. Some girls are singing to their boyfriends, some boys are singing to their girlfriends and some are both singing together. They felt so blessed to be loved.

_In my life you're all that matters  
In my eyes the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Chorus:  
Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you_

_When you caught me I was falling  
You're love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard me calling  
And you rush to set me free_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Chorus_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you oh_

_Chorus_

_I can't imagine me without you_

Mikan disappeared from the stage. She went to change into a blue tank top with jeans.

Mikan sang 3 more songs. All of them are rock songs. The audience are all singing and dancing.

After the 3 songs, she went to change again. She appeared on the stage with a pink bubble dress with a big white ribbon at the back. Her hair is was half tied. She wore a pair of white sandals.

"This is my last song for today. It's a happy one. I believe everyone will find their happy ending."

_Ever, Ever After  
Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away_

_Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Ever ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, for ever ever after_

"I am very happy to see every one of you today. Hope to see all of you real soon. Bye Bye! Then, she ran to the backstage.

"The concert is so cool!" Aoi said, on their way home.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Nobody knows that it is just the calm before a big storm……..

* * *

Ying: How is it? RXR please! I want it to be happier this time so this is something extra. Hope it's not disliked by anyone. I took some time to choose the songs. Do listen to them. Thanks. See you in the next chapter!


	9. The Past 2!

Ying: Hihi! I was wondering if my story is getting boring that's why some who have reviewed never came back. Anyway, I will try to finish this story. If I dragged it too long, will you all get bored? I promise this chapter will be something about the past. Do review…. I am thinking of making this into a tragedy, what do you think? Without further delay, let's start reading….

**

* * *

**

The night of the concert at Mikan's house……

"Mi-chan, dinner is ready. Your dad will be late tonight; he said we need not wait for him." Mrs Sakura said while walking into Mikan's room.

"I am so hungry." Mikan said as she jumps up from bed because she was talking a nap.

**At the dinner table….. **

"Should I ask Mummy about my past?" Mikan thought.

"Mi-chan, is there something you want to tell me?" Mrs Sakura said.

"Erm….. Mum…."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about my memories that I had lost?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It felt that I have also lost something important."

"The bad memories are way more than the good memories." She said softly.

"Ne, Mummy, can you tell me something? Anything will do. I already know about Alices."

"Ok, but you must promise me that you will never tell your dad about it, understand?"

"Yes."

"You went to the Alice Academy in England when you are 10. I don't really know what happened when you are in there. After half a year there, they found out about your second alice which we already knew."

"They?"

"The bad people of the Academy. They made you do a lot of bad things. Sometimes, you even need to be hospitalized for a month even if you have the healing alice because you are too weak to use it." Mrs Sakura said while crying.

Mikan went over and gave her mum a tissue.

"And…."

"I am home….."

"Your daddy is home. Remember never mention this in front of him." Then, Mrs Sakura went to the front door to greet her husband.

**After dinner at Mikan's room…. **

Even though, Mummy told me a little but it's still so not clear.

What bad things did I do? And why did I do them?

I want more clear answers.

**RING! RING!**

"Yes?"

"Mikan, you have to attend a TV show tomorrow."

"What?! But you know I don't do variety shows."

"This time it's special. Anyway, you don't really need to do anything there. There's always a first time for everything, right?"

"But I have school tomorrow."

"I already called your teacher; he said it's alright to miss school."

"But…."

"No, buts. I've sent you an email regarding that show. I will pick you up at 9.30am sharp."

"I can't believe she hang up on me." Mikan said to the phone.

She took her laptop from the side table and checks her email.

It's a talkshow. They invited a person whom can see other people's past. Overall, it's just to dig the ugly secrets of idols.

I can't believe Ms Kuran made me do this.

Yawns. I think I am going to bed.

**After 2 hours at Natsume's room….**

**Natsume's dream and POV…..**

_Why am I in a forest? _

"_Natsume!"_

_I turn to the voice that called me behind me._

_It's her._

"_Natsume, I missed you."_

_She said as she came running in my direction. _

_I opened my arms and hugged her._

"_I missed you too."_

_After only like one minute, she jump out of my hug and looked at me in the eyes. _

"_Natsume. I have to leave you now. I know you can live without me because you are strong."_

"_No!" I tried to grab her hand. But my hand just went through her. She's like a 3D image. _

"_Sayonara, Natsume."_

"_Noooooooooooo!!"_

_She disappeared into mid-air._

I opened my eyes. I am sweating non-stop.

The dream seems so real. I have not talked to her since yesterday. Which seem so long ago.

Why do I feel that something bad is going to happened?

She already knows what Alice is but she still doesn't remember anything.

Why does it have to be like that?

**Fast forward to the next day…. **

"Ah!! It's 9.20am!"

The voice's owner dashed down from her room to the living room.

"So, you are finally up. Let's go then." Ms Kuran said while sipping her last bit of coffee.

"Mi-chan, I made a sandwich for you to eat on the way. Oh yes, there is also orange juice."

"Bye, Mummy."

"Bye, sweetheart."

**At the studio in Mikan's changing room….. **

"Since you are ready, I will go and greet the director and the crew. When it's time for the show, one of the crew members will come and get you." Ms Kuran said and walk out of the room.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in."

"Hi, I am Kei Yagami. The person who will see your past today." A guy wearing a white polo tee and jeans with brown hair came in and said.

Mikan stood up from her chair.

"Hi. I am Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you."

The two of them shaked hands.

Kei Yagami had a very shock look on his face.

"Yagami-san?"

"Oh, sorry. I was in a daze."

"It's ok."

"Sakura-san, you know about Alices, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I am a person with an alice too. With just a touch, I can see that person's past."

"You mean you can see everything in my past?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's something you want to see."

"Why?"

"In simple terms, the memories are depressing."

"Please let me see my past!"

"If you insist, anyway my job today is to see your past. I can bring you back to your past but not all of them because it is blocked by another alice. I will try my best."

"Thanks, Yagami-san."

"Don't thank me first. I am scared that I will let you remember something which you don't want."

**Knock! Knock!**

"Mikan-chan, we will start filming in 5 minutes. Yagami-san, you are here? Both of you please come to the studio with me."

**In the studio…..**

One of the crew members brought them to a room.

"Mikan-chan and Yagami-san. You two will be here because Yagami-san said he want to be in a quiet place so that he can 'see' better. Therefore, we made this room. There will be hidden cameras in here. Mikan-chan, please lie on the sofa there."

"Ok."

"Yagami-san. We will start fliming in two minutes. We will tell you went to start."

"Sure, no problem."

Kei Yagami went to sit down on the chair next to the sofa. (You know like those show of psychologist and their patients.)

He leaned towards Mikan's ear.

"Sakura-san. Later I will put you to sleep and I will bring you back to your past. I will be like your tour guide. Remember we are going to see your past so you will see a second you. You cannot change anything in the past. The people there will not be able to see you. If you feel uneasy or anything, please tell me and we will come back to present time, ok?"

"Ok."

"Yagami-san, the camera will start rolling in 5seconds." The speakers in the room said.

He took a breath.

"Sakura-san. Please close your eyes and relax. Make yourself comfortable. Imagine yourself in a place full of snow and its dark."

He waited for 5 seconds.

"Now, tell me what do you see?"

"Snow, pure white snow."

"What are you doing?"

"I am using my hands to rub myself because it's cold."

"Now, start walking. Don't worry."

"I see a big wooden door in front of me."

"Ok, open it and step in."

He waited for another 5 seconds.

"What do you see now?"

"A beautiful Sakura tree."

"Sakura-san, this is when you are ten years old." Kei Yagami said to her in the 'dream'.

"Can I explore this place?"

"Of course, you can."

They walk into a classroom.

(When it's in _italic _tat means it's what happening in the past, when it's normal, it means it's what the present Mikan and Kei Yagami thinks or see.)

"_Ohayo, Minna!" A girl with two ponytails dashed into the class._

"_Ohayo, Mikan-chan."_

That's Yuu, what is he doing here? And is that girl, me?

"_Ohayo, Hotaru." That girl ran towards a purple hair girl sitting at the side._

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"_Are you ok, Mikan-chan?"_

"_I am ok." The girl said while rubbing her head._

"_Mou, Hotaru. You don't need to shoot me with that everyday."_

"_Ohayo, Ruka-pyon! Ohayo, Natsume!" The girl said as she took her seat beside the dark blue hair guy who has a manga covering his face._

"_Ohayo, Sakura-san." The guy on the other side with a rabbit in his arms greeted the girl back._

"_Keep your voice downt, Ichigo-kara." The guy with the face covered by a manga said while taking the manga down._

"_NATSUME!!" As she grabs his manga and throw it on the floor._

"_Tch. Pick it up."_

"_No!"_

"_I said pick it up." The guy said while forming a fire ball in his hands._

"_Ok ok." The girl said while picking the manga up._

_He smirked and grabbed the manga back and continues sleeping with the manga._

"This place should be Alice Academy of England, right?" Mikan asked.

"Yup, I used to study here." Kei Yagami said.

The lesson ended and they followed the ten year old Mikan back to the Sakura tree.

"_Natsume." The girl said and she sits down beside him. _

"_Tch." The guy said, still reading his manga. _

"_Ne, Natsume… Can you stop doing those missions?"_

_The guy didn't say anything. _

"_Natsume, I will protect you." The girl said and run away._

"_Silly girl." Natsume said softly._

_Fast forward into night time…._

_Mikan is in the deep area of Northern Woods._

"_So, I see you have come." A voice came from one of the trees._

"_Yes."_

"_So, does that means you agreed to do missions?"_

"_Yes, but I have a few conditions."_

"_And they are?"_

"_I want you to stop giving Natsume missions; I will do all of them for him."_

"_That's easy."_

"_Plus, you cannot ask anyone of my classmates or friends to do missions. You don't need to give me the special star ranking; I want things to remain the same. If you break your promises, you will regret it; don't forget what alice I have." (Mikan already knew she has the stealing alice at that time. Wel, her friends don't know yetl )_

"_No problem. Let's give you a name then. Yuuki Hime (Snow princess). You will use this name whenever you are on missions. Tie your hair in a ponytail when ever you are on missions or training. Here is a mask for you."_

_The guy with a white mask passed Mikan a black glittered eye mask._

"_Let's start with your training today."_

_Fast forward to two weeks time at the dorm's lobby……_

"_You seem very happy, Ruka-pyon." The girl said while eating her food._

"_Yup. Natsume hasn't gotten any missions these two weeks." The boy with the rabbit said._

"_Really?! That's great to hear." The girl said._

"_Hotaru, can you wait for me awhile I forgotten to take my homework."_

"_That's your problem."_

"_Mou, Hotaru. I will back asap, ok."_

_Then, the girl ran off._

_She went to the balcony at the back of the dorm with a very tall tree beside._

"_What do you want?"_

"_There's a mission tonight, Yuuki hime. I want you to get ready by 11pm and wait for me at the usual place."_

_The girl didn't said anything, she just ran back to the lobby._

"_Sorry to keep all of you waiting."_

"_And where is your homework?" The purple hair girl said looking at the empty handed girl. _

"_Oh, while I was searching for it, I remember it was in my bag all along. Hehe."_

"_Baka."_

"_Let's go then." The cheerful girl said as she grabbed her bag and ran outside. _

_At night during the missions……_

_**Bang!**_

_Damn it, I got shoot in the arm. I will just use my healing alice then. _

_Why am I starting to feel dizzy? That bullet must have some poison on it. _

_I must remain awake. No, I am going to……_

_She fainted._

_The guy with a white mask came out of nowhere and carried her._

"_You are too careless, Yuuki Hime."_

_The next morning in class……_

"_Class is going to start and Mikan-chan is not here yet." Anna said._

_Jin Jin came in._

"_Settle down, class."_

_Yuu raised up his right hand. _

"_Yes, Tobita-san?"_

"_Mikan-chan is not here yet."_

"_Sakura-san is sick today. She will not be in school for one week at least."_

_Everyone is shocked. _

_They didn't saw Mikan at all today. They thought she just overslept as usual. _

_Fast forward……_

_Lessons ended and the group is outside Mikan's room……_

"_We have been knocking on her door for the past 10 minutes and no one answered." Nonoko said, worried._

"_And the door is locked." Anna said. _

"_Where could Mikan be?" Yuu said._

"_Hey, Koko. Have you read Mikan's mind lately?" Hotaru asked the mind reader._

"_No, she seems to be using her alice."_

"_If she is sick, could she be at the hospital?" Ruka said._

"_Let's go ask Narumi-sensei, maybe he will know something." Yuu said_

_At the staff room……_

"_Well, why are all of you here? We can have tea together then." The strangely dressed with blonde hair guy said._

"_We want to know where Mikan is." Hotaru said._

"_Erm, Mikan-chan is sick."_

"_We know that. We want to see her." Hotaru said._

"_Ok then. Wait here for awhile." The blonde guy went over to the other side of the room and made a call with his cell._

_After 5 minutes……_

"_Mikan-chan is at the hospital. Let's go then."_

_At the hospital inside Mikan's room……_

"_Hi, guys!" The cheerful girl shouted from her bed as she saw her friends coming in._

"_Are you ok, Mikan-chan?" Everyone asked except Natsume and Hotaru._

"_I am fine, just caught flu last night. Hehe. Ah choo!"_

"_We are so worried." Anna said._

"_Sorry. I am really fine. The doctor said I will be ok in a few days time."_

"_Sorry, the doctor needs to do a check up now." A nurse came in and said._

"_We will come back and visit you again." Hotaru said._

_All of them went out. _

"_Ouch!" Mikan used her hands to hold her head._

"_Mikan-sama, are you alright?"_

"_My head is killing me." Tears ran down her cheeks._

"_Quickly call the doctor. The poison in Mikan-sama is reacting again." The nurse told another nurse._

_The nurse ran out and Mikan passed out._

_The nurse ran passed the group who is making their way out._

"_Isn't that nurse that went to Mikan's room just now? Why is she in such a hurry?" Koko said._

"_MIKAN!" All of them shouted and ran to Mikan's room._

* * *

Ying: Ok ok, this is my longest chapter. My hands is starting to feel numb now. Hope it's not boring. If it is, please forgive me. RXR please!


	10. The Past 3!

Ying: Hihi. I have not been writing for quite some time already. I went to the cosfest a few weeks ago in Singapore. It was very fun. I wore a yukata. Is there anyone tat went too?? I was supposed to post these four weeks or so ago. Sorry for the long wait….

**

* * *

**

Still in the past….

_The whole group ran to Mikan's room._

_For some reason, the doctor and a few more nurses in the room already. (Must be teleportation.) _

"_Visiting hours is over; please go back to your dorm." A fierce looking nurse stood in front of the door._

"_What happened to Mkan?" Hotaru said._

"_Mikan-sama will be alright. Now leave or I will can security." _

"_We want to see it for ourselves." Natsume said. (finally.)_

_Before the nurse can called for help, Koko told Hotaru and she used her baka gun to shoot her and the whole group ran into the room._

_The room was in a mess._

"_Don't come near me!" Mikan shouted and created a barrier around her._

"_Mikan-sama, we need to give you a check up." _

"_NO! You always said you want to give me a check up then you will give me an injection that will put me to sleep and gives me nightmares."_

"_Mikan-sama, I promise we will not do it again."_

"_I DON"T WANT TO HEAR!" She made a bigger barrier and made it soundproof. _

"_What are you doing?" Hotaru shouted. _

_Both Natsume and Hotaru attacked all the doctor and nurses in the room and they ran out to get more help. _

"_Mikan!" All the girls said. _

_But Mikan didn't hear them; she was sitting at a corner with her head buried in her knees._

_All of them bang on the barrier. _

_Mikan looked up with tears on her face. _

"_Hotaru. Minna. Am I seeing things?" She ran out of her barrier and hugged Hotaru. _

"_What happened?" Hotaru asked._

"_Nothing." Mikan answered._

"_You're still lying at this point of time?" Natsume said._

"_Natsume." Mikan looked at him._

"_I am really alright. Oh no, he's coming. I got to get all of you out of here." _

_Mikan teleported everyone back to their dorms._

"_When did Mikan-chan have the alice of teleportation?" Nonoko asked. _

_No one had the answer._

_(Fastforward) One week later… In the 1B classroom…_

"_Ohayo, Minna!" A cheerful Mikan came in._

"What happened in that one week?" The present Mikan asked.

"As I have said, some memories are blocked by a strong power." Kei replied.

"Is there anyway to see it?"

"I am afraid, there are none."

"_Mikan-chan, we are so worried. Narumi-sensei, don't allowed us to go and see you." Yuu said._

"_I am alright. See, I am alright."_

"_That's good." Yuu said._

_That night in Mikan's room…_

_Mikan just finished showering and she is brushing her hair in front of her hair dresser._

_Knock! Knock!_

_Mikan turned towards the window where the sound came from._

"_Natsume?"_

_She went over to open the window._

_Natsume jumped in._

"_You are hiding something." _

_He wasn't asking, he was confirmed._

"_I am not hiding anything." Mikan said._

_Natsume hugged her. _

"_Iloveyou." Natsume said._

"_What did you say?" He said it too fast._

"_It's ok if you didn't hear it, but you are mine."_

"_What?" _

_Natsume has jumped out of the window before Mikan can question him further._

"_Yuuki-hime." The masked guy appeared outside the window._

"_What."_

"_You are going to do a mission with two old friends of the school in 3 hours time." _

"_Old meeting place?"_

"_Yes." And he disappeared._

_Three hours later at the school's gate…_

"_Yuuki hime, this is Kaoru Sakura and his wife, Hikari Sakura."_

"Daddy and Mummy?!"

"They are one of the best students that the school ever had." Kei said.

"_Nice to meet the both of you."_

"_Yuuki-hime, show Kaoru and Hikari the school. It will be your job tonight."_

"_Yes."_

_While walking around…_

"_Can I call you Mikan?" Hikari said. _

"_Sure." _

"_Mikan, I know this is a bit sudden but will you be our daughter?" Hikari said._

"_Nani?!" _

"_Be our daughter, will you?"_

"_Ok, Sakura-san."_

"_No, you should call us Mummy and Daddy."_

"_Mum…my. Dad…dy." _

"_Oh gosh, you are the best gift from God." Hikari said while hugging Mikan tightly. Kaoru just gave Mikan a hug and a smile._

"_Mi-chan, we will be staying here for about 4months. We have a house at the sweet valley. Feel free to come anytime ok?"_

"_Hai."_

"_That's my girl. Now, let's send you back to your room. It's not good to stay up late."_

_(Don't ask me why Mikan just accepted them so easily maybe because she also wants to feel so love from people whom we called family.)_

"Sakura-san. I think we are going back anytime because we have been here for more than an hour's time, my body can take it anymore."

Just then, everything turns blank….

Mikan opened her eyes; she found that she is back in the present time.

**Two days had past…**

"Mikan-chan!"

"Nonoko-chan?"

"It's time to do cleaning duty. You are assigned to clean the front corridor with Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun."

"Oh, ok." Mikan said and took the broom and ran out.

**After school hours…..**

"Mikan-chan. You said you will bring us around when we are free. Why not tomorrow?" Anna said.

"Ok."

"So, it's set then. We will meet at 11am outside our houses tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

Preview for next chpt: It will be a GA cast's day out! Shopping and sightseeing!

"**Ne, Natsume. Do you hate me?"**

"**I never will." He said softly and kissed her forehead.**

Ying: I am not sure when I will ever finish this because I just suddenly ran out of ideas. Gomen, Minna. I will try to update asap. Oh yes, please read my other story: I, us, we, they. Thanks! RXR


	11. Dayout!

Ying: Ohayo Minna! Genki? I am really slacking a lot these days. Let's just get on with the story….

**

* * *

**

Saturday Morning outside Mikan's house……

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko shouted towards the girl standing at the front of her house's gate.

"Ohayo, Nonoko!"

"You look so pretty. Oh, what am I saying you are always pretty…."

Just before Mikan could say anything, the rest of the group came out of the house.

Nonoko tied a ponytail and wore a white tee with words saying "Rules are meant to be broken" and a black mini dress with white sandals.

Anna was wearing pink hairband that has a white ribbon on the left side, a pink tube dress that is jus above the knee with lots of cakes and sweets patterns on it, a white short-sleeve cardigan and pink sandals.

Yuu was wearing a white polo tee with black checkered shorts just above the knee and a pair of black and white sneakers.

Koko was wearing a yellow tee and a faded jean with white sneakers.

Misaki had a blue star clip on the left side of her hair and wore a light blue spaghetti strap top that show her bellybutton and a pair of ¾ dark blue jeans with white heels.

Tsubasa was wearing a cap, a white and pink strips top with dark blue jeans and blue sneakers.

Youchi was wearing a grey top with a pair of black shorts and sneakers.

Aoi tied two high pigtails and wore a red sleeveless top with a black and white short skirt with red sandals.

Ruka was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts and blue sneakers.

Hotaru tied the top half of her hair into a ponytail and wore a purple and white sundress that reaches her knees and white sandals.

Natsume was wearing a white sleeveless top with black jeans and black sneakers plus a pair of sunglasses.

Last but not least, Mikan tied some of her hair into a right sided ponytail, wore an orange babydoll top with two white ribbons on each side of the sleeve and white shorts with sandals that has heels plus a dark orange shades.

(Ying: sorry if my fashion sense suck, I just got these ideas randomly from my friends.)

"Ok then. You all will be traveling by this mini bus today because as you know, Mikan cannot show herself to the public when she's alone due to her job." Mrs Sakura said.

"Hai." Everyone said.

"Ok then, here's the lunch for all of you today." Aya-san (the housekeeper of the gang's house, in case you forgotten.) She handed two large baskets to Tsubasa and Yuu.

"Let's go then." Mikan said and hopped onto the bus.

On the bus….

"Mikan-chan, where will we be going?" Misaki asked.

"Hmmm, first we will be going to the new theme park that I have wanted to go for so long, then we will go to the park for our lunch then we will head down to a mall, don't worry, guys, there will be something for you to do there then we will go to Tokyo tower to view the night view. Last but not least, we will have a late dinner at my house tonight." Mikan said, excitedly.

"But I thought you are not supposed to expose yourself to the public?" Misaki said.

"Don't worry. See." Mikan took down her shades; her eyes are black instead of the original brown.

"And I will change my voice for a bit." Mikan continue.

Mikan went for every ride in the theme park. Everyone had ice cream after that.

"Let's ride the ferries wheel!" Aoi said.

Everyone went up in pairs therefore, Mikan was left with Natsume.

Mikan looked at the guy sitting in front of her; he was looking at the outside view.

She can't even guess what Natsume is thinking since he's wearing the sunglasses.

Then, she turns to look at the view outside too.

She felt that her heart is pumping very hard. She wished Shin was here. He has gone for another competition and will not be back until next Sunday.

"Little girl."

"I am not a little girl, so I am not answering you."

"Oi."

Mikan just stared at the view outside.

Finally, it was time for them to get down. All the couples looked very happy. All the girls was blushing even Hotaru. Mikan wonder why.

The group arrives at a park for their lunch. There are sandwiches, cookies, muffins, fruits, juices too.

After lunch, they played "kick the can" and hide and seek.

**At the Mall….**

After looking at the directory, Natsume, Yuu and Youchi went to the bookstore, Ruka went to the pet's hospital there, Koko and Tsubasa said they will just wander around and the girls went shopping.

**After 4 hours….**

"Where are the girls? We supposed to meet them here 1 hour ago." Tsubasa said while calling Misaki.

"Should we go to the lost and found?" Yuu said.

All the guys gave him a strange look.

"I am just trying to help."

"Sorry guys. There's suddenly a sale on at a store." Misaki said while running towards them with all the girls behind.

All the boyfriends helped their girlfriends with their shopping bags.

Mikan was the only girl with her hand full.

"Sakura-san, do you want me to help you with your things?" Ruka asked.

"Are you saying I brought not enough things for you to carry?" Hotaru said.

"It's ok, Ruka-kun." Mikan said.

Then, Natsume suddenly snatch Mikan's shopping bags and walk towards the bus waiting for them outside.

"What are you doing, you thief?" Mikan shounted and ran towards him. But Natsume was much faster than her.

The group arrives in front of the Tokyo tower at 7.30pm.

All the couples wanted to have time alone with each other therefore Mikan is left with Natsume.

Mikan looked at Natsume for 10 seconds.

"Erm, Natsume, I think I am just going to have coffee at the café over there." She pointed towards a café that was near the Tokyo tower.

"You?" She added.

"There's nothing to do anyway so I will go with you."

"Ok." Mikan smiled.

They arrived at the café. Everyone there was stunned by them. Natsume has already took his sunglasses down which made him more attractive. Even though Mikan was still wearing her shades, she is still very attractive.

They chose the seats near the window. Mikan ordered hot chocolate and a piece of strawberry cheesecake. Natsume ordered a cup of cappuccino

They didn't talk much.

Mikan was thinking about the past that she has saw three days ago. It was confirmed that she know the whole group when she was ten. But she didn't know why she can't remember anything. Even though, she saw her past, she just can't recall anything. It's just as though she was watching a movie.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing." She smiled and ate her cake.

"Natsume, I didn't know you would show me any concern."

"Baka."

"Ne, Natsume, do you hate me?"

Natsume just looked at his empty cup.

"Let's go back to the bus."

It has already been 40minutes (Time sure flies.)

None of the couple are back. Mikan said she's tired therefore she went into the bus to catch a nap.

Natsume decided to call the others to see what they are up to since they promised to meet up in 45minutes (It takes sometime to get to where the bus is.)

Natsume called Ruka first.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, Natsume. We just meet up with the rest and we are going down now."

"Ok then." He hanged up the phone.

Natsume went into the bus and found Mikan fast asleep.

Natsume helped Mikan to take down her shades as it was dropping.

He suddenly thought of the question Mikan asked.

"I never will." He said softly and kissed her forehead.

Mikan suddenly smiled as though she had a very sweet dream.

Mikan didn't wake up even when they had arrived at her house. Hotaru offered to use the baka gun to wake her up. Natsume glared at her and he carried Mikan to her room.

**The next day…. 8.30am…**

Mikan woke up. She did her usual routine for the morning. (Eg: brushing teeth, wash face, breakfast.)

It was a Sunday and she had nothing to do so she decided to surf the internet.

She posted in her blog for her fans to read and replied some comments.

She went online, not expecting to see anyone since it's so early in the morning.

Then, she saw someone by the name of dark fire was online.

It was Natsume. So she decided to chat with him.

o0Orange-lover0o: Ohayo, Natsume! XD

xXDarkfireXx: Hn.

Orange-lover: Thanks for carrying me to my room last night. (She heard from her mother.)

(Oh yes, Mrs Sakura already knows Natsume and the gang lives next door, even though she's not really happy, she didn't mind it as she knows that they are not bad in anyway. The one who don't know about the next door neighbours was Mr Sakura. Plus, he was away on a business trip yesterday. Hope that clears things up.)

xXDarkfireXx: Hn.

o0Orange-lover0: Don't you have anything else to say?!

xXDarkfireXx: Nothing.

o0Orange-lover0o: I am going off then.

xXDarkfireXx: Wait.

o0Orange-lover0o: Yes? XD

xXDarkfireXx: Nothing.

o0Orange-lover0o: Bye then.

o0Orange-lover0o appears to be offline.

* * *

Ying: I just wanted to make some MXN moments. Don't worry, I promise to make a good chapter next.


	12. Dead!

Ying: Two chapters in a day. I just hope to get more reviews. XD

**

* * *

**

One week has past….

Mikan and Shin is having tea at their usual place at the pool's café. (refer back to Chpt. 5 if needed.)

"Is there something wrong, Mikan?" Shin asked.

"Why?"

"You looked troubled and you have changed."

"Change?"

"You don't even let me kiss you this morning and you have been spacing out so many times."

"Sorry, Shin. I am just thinking about something."

"Can you tell me what is it?"

Mikan keep quiet and drank her milk tea.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me."

"Ok then. I will tell you."

Shin didn't say anything but gave her a 'go on' look.

"I am searching for my past."

"Searching for your past?"

"Yes, I want to know all the things before I was 11 years old."

"I know that I have alices. It's a type of special power. I know mummy and daddy had them too. I know I was made to do missions at the school for Alices."

"I know all of them but I can't remember any of them."

Mikan started crying.

Shin hugged her.

"It's ok."

"I really want to remember all of them. But I can't. No matter how hard I tried. I want to ask Daddy about it but I just can't because I don't want to make him angry. I know he loves me a lot."

"Mi-chan, there's something I think you should know but I am scared that you cannot take it."

"Yes?"

"Before I continue, you must promise me that you will never tell anyone what you are about to hear and you must continue your life as before, this is for the sake of everyone."

"I promise."

"There's a reason why you can't remember your past. In simple words, the real Mikan Sakura is dead."

"What? Are you kidding me? I am right here."

"No, you are not Mikan Sakura. The Mikan that your new friends from the Alice school killed herself when she was 11 years old."

"YOU ARE LYING!"

"I am not. You should know there are all kinds of Alices, right? Your parents can't accept the fact that their daughter is dead so they asked their friend who used to be their classmate that has the Alices of giving things souls to give you another soul. You had everything that Mikan Sakura has, her characters, her feelings, her looks. But you are not her. She's dead."

"How did she die?"

"She killed herself one night in her bedroom."

"How did you know all these?"

"I also wanted to know about your past and when I found out you are supposed to be dead. Hardly anyone knows about this but I just managed to find out. I was shocked. I asked your father and he decided to tell me everything. I know I should not have told you but I want you to know. The Mikan Sakura that your new friends are searching for is not in this world anymore."

"NO! I don't want to hear it anymore." Mikan used her hands to cover her ears while crying.

Mikan ran out of the garden.

"This is all for your own good, Mikan." Shin said as she saw her ran away.

**Inside, Mikan's classroom…**

Mikan sat in her seat, she wasn't crying anymore but she was totally spaced out.

The words 'The real Mikan Sakura is dead' keep repeating in her mind.

"Mikan-chan, are you ok? Your face is so pale." Anna said.

Mikan just stared at her.

"Mikan-chan, are you ok?" Nonoko's turn.

Mikan continued staring.

Everyone was worried for her. Even Hotaru and Natsume.

"Don't treat me so well." Mikan whispered.

"Mikan-chan, what did you say?" Yuu asked.

"The real Mikan Sakura is dead." Koko said.

"What?!" Everyone looked at Koko.

Mikan was shocked to know that Koko knows what she's thinking.

She ran out of the class while crying.

"Koko, what did you mean by what you said just now? If you are being a joker at this time, I swear I will use this to send you to the black hole." Hotaru said while holding her baka gun.

"I am just saying what I saw in Mikan's mind."

"What else did you read?"

"Nothing. That was the only sentence I can see in her."

"What does that mean?" Everyone thought.

* * *

Ying: Ok then. Wow, what did I do? Mikan is not Mikan. She's just a living dead Mikan. Wait, I am making myself confused. Anyway, I will stop here. The earliest update would be next week. Stay tuned.


	13. Truth again?

Ying: Sorry, everyone! I had a block and got no ideas at all.

Hotaru: Another reason is lazy.

Ying: No, I am not!

Mikan: Please continue reading! XD

* * *

(Someone suggested tat I should do some recap right? I will just point out some of the points, I want people including myself to remember. Please go back to previous chapters for more information.)

_Mikan and Natsume are born on the same date on 15 August._

_Tsubasa and Misaki is 17years old, Mikan and the rest are 14, and Youchi & Aoi is 7 years old_

_Mikan can't remember anything before she turned 12, even after re-visiting the past._

_Her beloved boyfriend, Shin told her the real Mikan Sakura is dead?!_

**

* * *

**

That night on the day of the previous chapter in Mikan's room.

Mikan was crying the whole time the minute she reached her bedroom.

"No wonder, I can't remember anything because I am not the Mikan Sakura that used to be with the others, no matter how hard I tried." Mikan thought while crying.

"But why didn't Mummy just tell me that I am supposed to be dead and not tell me about the past of the original Mikan. Is it because the real Mikan is already forgotten? Or is it that the fact that I am just a replacement is forgotten?"

(By this point of time, some of you might wonder why Mikan suddenly became so clever. Well, people grow with experiences. For Mikan who is a famous idol, she has seen the ugliest side of this world therefore she's not as dense as she was when young.)

**Knock! Knock!**

"Mi-chan, I am coming in." Mrs Sakura said.

Mikan pretends to be asleep.

"Mi-chan, I know you are not asleep." Mrs Sakura sat down on the bed beside Mikan. Mrs Sakura said while stroking Mikan's face.

Mikan sat up and look at her mother.

"Something happened?" Mrs Sakura asked.

"Mummy….. I….."

"I may not be able to solve your problems but it will make you feel better."

"Mummy…. Mikan Sakura…… is dead, right?"

"What are you saying?! Aren't you here with me?"

"I mean the original me. I am just a soul taking over her body, right? I am just a soul whom you and daddy asked another person with an alice to put in this body."

"Mi-chan, I don't know where you heard this from but I want to tell you that even though Alices are special powers but they are still restricted in some ways. Yes, there's alices that can bring objects alive but there is no alice in this world that can bring a dead person alive. Once you are dead, that's it."

"But, Shin told me……"

"What did Shin told you?"

"He told me the real Mikan Sakura is dead and Daddy told him everything about my past."

"I am not sure what Shin heard from your dad since your dad didn't tell me anything."

Mrs Sakura took a deep breath.

"Ok, I will tell you everything I know."

"You should have seen part of your past when you did that variety show back then, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, Kei is a friend of mine. He told me that he showed you your past."

"Oh…."

"Kei made up another past for you for that show so there's nothing to worry about. There are four types of alices. One is that alice that disappear when that person grows up called Childhood.

Second is the alice that's always available but the power is low called diffuse.

Next is the alice that can only be used for short period at anytime but at a stronger power called intermittent.

Lastly is the alice that can be used for as long and as power the user desired but will cause imparts on the user's life called Limitless."

"As you should know you have the Nullification and Stealing-Alice. They are both rare alices in this world. And you have them both. The worst thing is you belong to the limitless type."

"Your dad and I know that you are doing all those missions just to protect your precious friends. We just can't stand watching anymore when we saw that the school still sent you for missions when you are so weak until you could not stand on your own. We knew we had to do something or you might die."

"You didn't want to listen to us because you said you cannot leave your friends and that someone you love. Your biological mother is your dad's sister."

"We didn't know you existed until someone called us and said your mother is dying. We rushed to the hospital. Her last words are 'Take care of Mikan for me. I don't want her to be the same as me.' That's when we decided to go back to the academy so that; we can take care of you."

"Your mother died because she fell in love with the wrong person. When we saw you, we know the same thing is going to happen. That's why we have to stop you. And yes, your dad is the one who erase your memories and alices."

**Knock! Knock!**

"Mi-chan, are you asleep? I am coming in." Mr Sakura said outside the door.

"Your dad is back. Don't let him know what I said to you just know. I will find a time to talk to him." Mrs Sakura said softly beside Mikan's ear.

"Hi, daddy!." Mikan said to Mr Sakura.

"Hi, my dear. Everything going well?" Mr Sakura gave Mikan a hug.

"Yup." Mikan hugged him tighter.

"Ok, ok. Dear, Mi-chan got school tomorrow and you need to get some rest too. It's getting so late." Mrs Sakura said while pushing Mr Sakura out of the room.

"Ok, ok. Goodnight, dear." Mr Sakura said while giving Mikan a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, daddy and Mummy."

That night, Mikan kept having nightmares and sweet dreams. She dreamt that she was in great pain but the smiles on the people she loves made her go on.

* * *

Ying: I hoped to end this asap since I am getting busy. So, please tell me if I should continue. XD Please R&R!


	14. The Past 4!

Ying: I haven't been updating for so loooooooooooooooooong. So, I decided to do something to end this. Well, I really didn't expected a lot from this story so having more than 30 reviews makes me feel I should do something to finish this.

**

* * *

Sunday Morning, 10am….**

**Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**

"Mikan-chan, why are you here?" Kei Yagami (Refers to chapt. 9) said after he saw who was at his door.

"Yagami-san, I really need your help. Please, I beg you." Mikan said with tears flowing in her eyes and bow down.

"Hmm… Well, come in first and we will talk."

Kei gave Mikan a cup of hot chocolate after settling her down.

"Here. It will make you feel better. So, what can I help you with?"

"Can you show me the rest of the memory that I have lost? I know this is very selfish of me but please."

"But…"

"Please! I beg you, there's no one else I can turn to."

"Well, ok. However as I said before, you would not see everything."

"Thank you so much…"

"Relax yourself on the sofa first. We will start from where we stop the other time."

(When it's in _italic _tat means it's what happening in the past, when it's normal, it means it's what the present Mikan and Kei Yagami thinks or see.)

_**From that day after Mikan met her 'parents', for another one and a half months she continued with her missions. As her health is worsening, her days at the hospital grew longer and lesser in school.**_

"_Mi-chan, I think you should stop doing these missions. It's going to kill you sooner or later." Mrs Sakura said, at Mikan's hospital room._

"_Mum, I am happy to die thinking that I can see just another day of my friend's smiles." Mikan replied with a weak smile. _

"_You did all these mostly for that Natsume Hyuuga boy, right? Is he worth you doing this much?" _

"_Mum, though we are just 11, we are forced to grow up because of this school. Natsume has been suffering so much longer than me. Though, I hate him at first but I grew to like him and until now, love him. You may say I don't know about love yet but I know this is the type of love that I will never forget. If I am able to free him for even a minute, I will do whatever it takes." Mikan replied._

'So, I love that Hyuuga pervert?!' Mikan thought.

_**On the other hand, Natsume finally went to confront Persona… **_

"_What did you do to Mikan? Why didn't I have any missions for so many months?"_

"_I am sorry; Kuro Neko but these are top secrets."_

"_Tell me!" Natsume set fire balls around Persona._

"_Well, I can tell you but nothing is going to change. Mikan Sakura has already signed a contract."_

"_I just want to hear the truth!"_

"_Mikan Sakura agreed to do all your missions since she has 2 of the rarest alices in the world. It was a deal I couldn't reject, right?"_

"_I will do my missions so you stop bothering her!" _

_An evil grin appeared on Persona's face._

"_Well, I will agree but in the condition that you will break off any connections with Mikan Sakura."_

"_Ok. You better keep your promise!"_

'_Natsume, Natsume. Has love really made you blind?' Persona said in his mind. _

_**The next day when Mikan finally came to school…**_

"_Ohayo, Minna!"_

"_Ohayo, Mikan! Are you feeling better?"_

"_Of course, I can even play 5 games of dodgeball non-stop now."_

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

"_OUCH!! Hotaru, I just recovered from my illness, you know!"_

"_Who's the one who just said she could play 5 games of dodgeball non-stop?"_

_Mikan pouted while walking to her seat._

"_Ohayo, Ruka-pyon, Natsume!"_

"_Ohayo, Mikan. Good to see you feeling better."_

"_Hey, Natsume. You can at least greet me, you know?"_

"_Go away, old hag."_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I am only 11; I am not even near old!"_

_Just then, Narumi came in._

"_Settle down, class!"_

_Natsume raised up his hand._

"_Yes, Natsume-kun?"_

"_Give me a new partner and change the seat of this person." Pointing to Mikan._

"_Her loud voice is killing me. She's the last thing I want to hear from these days. And I thought I finally had some peace and quiet when she wasn't here."_

_Mikan swear she heard her heart broke into a million pieces. She knows Natsume dislike her but she didn't know it's until this extend._

"Mikan-chan, are you ok?" Kei said while wiping her tears with his hands.

"I don't know. I just feel my heart aching when I heard what Natsume but I don't know why."

"_Natsume, how can you say that?" Ruka was the first to react._

_Mikan starting running out of the classroom, tearing up. _

"_Mikan!" The rest of the usual gang shouted even Hotaru._

_Pasting by the school's office, she bumped into Mr Sakura who just walked out._

"_Mi-chan?" Mr Sakura holds her tightly in his arms as Mikan look really terrible._

"_Daddy? Natsume…He… … …" Mikan said while finding it hard to breathe because of crying. Then, she fainted._

"_Mi-chan!" Mr Sakura shouted then one of the staff in the office came out. Luckily, he had the alice of teleportation and brought them to the hospital. _

* * *

Ying: It's going to be a recap for the next chapt too. I think I am like the Gakuen Alice manga chapt these days. XD

Well, I hope all of you like it because to me, I found lots of flaws in this story. I do recommend reading my other short fantic called, Love Rental Shop.

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
